User talk:Klock101
My Talk Page Archives: Archive 1 - Archive 2 Affiliating Hello there, sir! I'm Alareiks, one of the Administrators of the inFamous Wiki. As you're surely aware of, Sucker Punch - the creators of the inFamous series - and Uncharted are great friends of in terms of their profession - and their games are slightly connected in a number of ways. Now, the Staff from inFamous Wiki would like to propose the same to the Uncharted Wiki. That saying, we'd like to "affiliate" ourselves with your wiki. That way, we can share both resources, editors who are interested to both franchises, and other aid between eachother, as well as linking visitors between our wikis, thus expanding the number of visitors. Contact me on my talk page if you have any questions. Thank you for your time! Alareiks |''' 19:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, I'm War Clown, inFamous Wiki's bureaucrat. On behalf of my colleague here, we're happy that you've accepted our offer. We've already listed Uncharted Wiki as an affiliate on our main page (bottom right) so, we're both covered. I do hope that this will prove helpful in giving both wikis a chance to grow even further. Anyway, cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The Quotes Page(s) Hi Klock, don't you think it would be better if we make a quote page for each chapter for each game, like this: Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place Quotes, i'm going to begin an improvement work on the quote page and i'm sure when i finish i'll be a huge page. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 01:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright, i'm gonna get start when i have time. :) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 23:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Lazarevic Just a quick question, was Lazarevic's skin burned? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 20:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Then don't you think we should add a trivia in Katherine Marlowe's page saying that they both are burned? Because check this image out. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 22:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) News Blog Posts Where has the news blog post slideshow on the homepage gone? Samuelcd - talk 14:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Idea! MUST READ! Klock I know your familiar with the InFamous Wiki. We'll on their pages they have very well detailed information on the characters. I think we should do that here to the characters, just separate sections by the climates they visit such as saying on Nathan Drake's page Borneo Exploration, or Nepal, or Broken Paradise for Shambhala section. We can just create user sandboxes (Example: http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hallowseve15/Sandbox/Wolfe) for each character. Admins do major characters and lesser users like me do minor characters like Eddy Raja. I think it would be a fantastic way to display the pages, we may even get more users. I really like the idea and hope others do. Thanks in advance, Klock Hallowseve15 15:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The new idea Although I don't see anything actually wrong with the current articles, I quite like the idea, even though it may be very time consuming. I say if we are going to do this, we need to do it before October when the early MP hits. I'll be happy to help with the revamping of articles, only I am going away on holiday starting Saturday for 10 days, so I won't be able to start until after that. Samuelcd - talk 15:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What samu said. ;) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 17:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Color settings Wikia has changed the user pages, and look how my user page is, i have to highlight "I LIVE IN", "I WAS BORN ON" etc... would you change the color? 'Cause i don't remeber the page of doing that ^-^' [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 17:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The new profiles Yep, like Renata said, the text of the new profiles doesn't work here due to the colour of the background. Samuelcd - talk 18:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Character Articles revamp Sounds good, I've already helped Hallowseve with his Eddy Raja article. I'm obviously going to be back at school starting September, but that doesn't mean I won't be on, I'll still put in time for the wiki so we get these character articles done before October. So, should I get started on my sandbox now? Samuelcd - talk 18:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think I'll wait. I don't really have a good design idea yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something by the time I return. Samuelcd - talk 18:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Quick question, Klock. Can we change the revamped articles over to the pages? My Eddy Raja one is complete. Hallowseve15 23:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I change Eddy's page now, since revamps are in effect? Hallowseve15 00:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Klock I have a goal if it's not too much to ask. When revamping real characters we should try avoiding the Multiplayer Card image and take a good Multipalyer or in-game head screeshot. Hallowseve15 01:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Kickback Template Now the full list of kickbacks has been revealed, was the kickback template ever created? Got a free day today and I could get busy making them. Samuelcd - talk 08:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Affiliated Wikis Hey there, Klock! I am Cello, head of the Assassin's Creed Wiki. All's good? Greeat =] We are currently starting a affiliation program, something initially planed to help Infamous and Prototype wikis -- places where part of my crew started editing on -- to increase their viewership, but the project grew from that. Since I have a good relation with members of other gaming wikis, we are now focusing on gaming as a whole, specially action-adventure, with the goal to increase flow between sites -- all that affiliation stuff XD We are already partners of another big wikis like Mass Effect and Dragon Age wiki, and I want to invite you guys to be part of it too =] Would you be interested? -- D. Cello 02:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Klock -- thanks for the reply, it really is a pain to wait long for them XD As you are already aware, the Aperture Project is the way we're gonna add it -- we're not sure yet what the final design for the partners section will be, but two thigns are set in stone: it will be in the main page, and each affiliated wiki will have its logo in a considerable size. I hate smalls components, so it will probably be a large one with everyone's logos XD Glad to have you aboard, I'll let you know as soon as it is up ^^ Take care! -- D. Cello 19:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey there! Change of plans XD I was doing a essay about Vesuvio's eruption for colelge and got bored as hell -- as result I went into a revamp rampage of the main page and ended up making a affiliation section prototype go live XD Check it here, center of the page, and tell me what you think, would you kindly? ^^ -- D. Cello 03:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bud, wanna talk in the chat? Haha, just catch up a little :P Just wanna see if I can improve on some articles and join in for a little bit--(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 13:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Whenever If you can get on now that'd be great haha, just to chill and talk. Tabber/Slider for Nathan Drake Hey there Klock101! It sounds like you have some good ideas for revamping the pages. It should be easy to modify the slider to accommodate what you're suggesting. Plus, the slider doesn't require that the "clickables" be a tab. I could very well be icons in the article itself, or aligned to the sides or the top, just as you asked. I can help out a bit - start out with a bit of framework and examples. It should be easy to expand from there. I also took the liberty of looking at the page. And while I like the idea of using a slider, wikipedia has typically used pages like Nathan Drake to give an overview of the character. For example, his date of birth, his origins, and background story. Then, it would give a succinct summary of his involvement in each of the games with a or to indicate that his complete involvement is in a separate article, and that there are multiple disambiguation. This helps when the user wants to link directly a particular incident in a game. With a slider, it becomes a bit more complex to link directly to a subheading. For example, Nathan Drake#Equipment may refer to any of the games. In a nutshell, I'll be glad to help you create a slider for the biographies. But do consider using the wikipedia standards for disambiguation. In a long run, consistency will be a better option. Cheers! -- 02:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion regarding Wiki Achievements Hi, according to my knowledge this Wiki used Wiki Achievements some time ago and apparently no more. I have an idea of enabling Wiki Achievements for the Deus Ex Wiki, but I am on the fence regarding it. Since you have seen both positive and negative sides of it as an administrator, I like to hear your opinion regarding that before make the decision. Thanks -- 06:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Quick question: When Golden Abyss comes out, will it be in the chronilogical bios for the characters; i.e before Eye of Indra on Drake's page? It is considered cannon. Also, the new page design that the Fourth Labrynth picture brout me to looks too ostentatious. The page design is fine; I say leave well enough alone. Character articles redesign:Nate Drake Hey Klock. I saw your page about redesigning Nate's Bio section. Uncharted:Golden Abyss, happened before UEoI and UDF, so I think you should to put it before. I upload a new photo of Nate for the infobox, better then the former one... -- Ilan xd 18:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to put the M4 in the weapons section. Nate use this weapon in the final boss fights in UDF and U2AT. -- Ilan xd 13:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Fourth Labyrinth section be in the "Other Media" along with Drake's Trail. NT92 18:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) When does it take place in the series. For example, we know Golden Abyss is not a direct prequel, but does take place before Drake's Fortune, but the book has been said to be "not a prequel or a sequel" meaning it just exists without a place. NT92 18:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Is it really a good idea making up little sub-headings for sections in the game such as "A Jeep Ride" or "Eddy meets Nate" etc? They seem very cheesy to me. Wouldn't the name of chapters better break up sections, it would make it official. NT92 01:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wiki Restructuring It's a pretty good idea, but about the achievement, we should 'elect' someone that is most of the time online. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 00:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I'm back and I am ready to resume editing. The wiki Restructuring sounds good, I'm in. Could you give me a brief summary of what has happened while I've been away please? For example, I have no idea how the character article redesign is going and I can't look through 500+ edits to find out. Thanks. Samuelcd - talk 07:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) If I'm reading the restructuring right, are badges returning? I hope so, I really enjoyed them! Samuelcd - talk 21:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm up for doing that. Samuelcd - talk 22:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Anwers Wiki 'Course not ^^ I couldn't edit the wiki too much 'cause i had tests in my school since 8/23, but they ended today, so i am now full active here. :) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 14:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Polls, featured articles and quotes Hi, how do you add polls, featured articles, quote etc etc to a wiki's homepage? Thanks Samuelcd - talk 15:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Right Ok, I understand you have to go so I'll wait for you to get back to answer this. That's not quite what I'm asking. In fact, I'm not sure if you realised or not but Idid actually add a bunch of U3 quotes to the template a couple of weeks ago. I actually have my own wiki, and I'm wondering how I can make my own set of quote like things, my own poll and my own featured articles on that wikki's homepage. Thanks Samuelcd - talk 17:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) hey Klock101 i accidently reposted A LOT on uncharted 3 coments, could you delete those? i don't want people to think i'm trolling or being a jerk! Thanks Klock!!Algonquin Native 09:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Algoquin Native The Gibbon Wiki Haha, it's not a serious wiki by any means :P It's just a running/inside joke between me and a few other forum members. Basically I would like to have a featured article, quote and poll on the wiki. Not to mention there's a strange glitch where some people who visit it don't see the same version I do. For me I see 11 pages, but most people only see 0 and an outdated look. Samuelcd - talk 16:16, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Edit button in wrong place There's something odd about U-857, (and others pages too), i am seeing the edit button before the "History" and "Role in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune". Check it out: http://i1221.photobucket.com/albums/dd470/Renatabls/Capturadetelainteira03092011170332bmp.jpg [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 20:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Klock i started my own wiki (unrealated to this one) but i was just wondering, how do you set up a background, like how this wiki has nathan drake in the background?Algonquin Native 05:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Algonquin Native Thanks again Klock! Algonquin Native 19:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Algonquin Native Weapon Template Hi Klock. I noticed that Roman's revolver is missing in your weapon template so uploaded a pic of it, you can add it if you want.Cellbob 13:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Uncharted Wiki looks really sharp and congratulations on reaching 1000 articles! The point of the welcome setting is to make sure the welcomes are being generated automatically; the actual welcome can be customized (and signed) as you wish. So what you have is fine. Spotlights usually go up in about 2 weeks (4 at most) after I approve them. So yes, please make sure the wiki still meets the criteria (uncategorized pages are what are most likely to creep in ) and remind me on my talk page in mid-October. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Uncharted Fanon Wiki Say Klock, what about the fanon wiki? -- Ilan xd 18:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Good :) I also started to write about my "stories", I hope to complete them soon. -- Ilan xd 18:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Playlist Logos or the images? Should we put the logo of the playlist in their pages? (Like this one in plunder), or put the image that the game shows us? (Which is in the article). [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 17:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Portal and new design? I updated all the portals but I still see the old versions on the front page - any idea why? Also I think it's time we changed the background to something more U3 - we've had the train picture for a while now. Samuelcd - talk 08:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Unofficial titles Hi Klock, I like the template you made for 'moving trains' and 'train station' Do you think we/I/you should make one that will go for all articles with an unofficial name? E.g, 'docks' 'Amazon Ruins' 'The Instanbul Jail' etc. Samuelcd - talk 14:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Why not merge the articles? Make "ruins" a subheading in the Amazon Rainforest article. Make "Turkish jail" under an article named "Istanbul" or "Turkey" (seing as there's an article called "Nepal" and the city is unnamed). NT92 16:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, get on the chat real quick? I have an idea I'd like to shoot past you, bud :) If you have the time, that is. Meet you there! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 19:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) That's okay It's a matter I can just message you about :) So, there's an awful lot of people in Europe who cannot receive the code (including you, don't worry, I'll get you one ;)) and I was thinking we could do something to promote the wiki, like say make a Twitter, have a certain amount of people follow, then say the 100th, 200th, 300th, 400th, etc. follower gets a code each time. I have only enough money right now for, like, five cups. You'll be getting one, which means i could hand out four more. Give me your take/idea of this please. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 19:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you get on Chatango for a moment? Thanks! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 18:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey If you wanted to talk or chill in the Chatango, I'll be in there just in case. Just sayin haha. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 22:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) On chatango If you need me--(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 21:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I probably wont be on it tonight. Or tomorrow. I'd say not until Sunday. --Klock101 21:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Chatango please Need to talk to you about something important, I'll be on it. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 17:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) A new page? Hey Klock. I would like to ask, is it ok to put a page about something that is not created by ND? Because I was thinking about creating a page about the Uncharted Weather app that's on the iphone. It's not created by ND, but it kinda is related to Uncharted. Trinity312 03:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks for letting me know that. I'm glad I asked you before I added that page. :) Trinity312 00:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) So Klock, what about the fanon wiki? -- Ilan xd 17:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) OK. Don't be angry at me. I will wait :) -- Ilan xd 17:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Achievements/Badges Any word on the achievement system making a comeback? I remember you mentioned it and I would be more than happy to watch over it and make sure no one abuses it. Also, I think it will be useful in attracting more editors, especally with the subway promo coming up. One question: would everyone start on 0 points with 0 badges or will we earn loads of badges as soon as it's turned back on? Samuelcd - talk 09:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) If you got time, Chatango Something's come up, need to talk to you for like, five seconds. Thanks. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 23:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) If you have time, please meet me there ASAP. Thanks! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 23:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC)